Chanel and Three Bears
by Milda Malione
Summary: Bertemu dengan tiga spesies beruang di tiga belahan dunia membuat Chanel Oberlin merasa tak nyaman. Didedikasikan untuk hewan-hewan terancam punah dalam #ANIMALIAChallenge.
**Chanel and Three Bears**

 **.**

Summary:

Bertemu dengan tiga spesies beruang di tiga belahan dunia membuat Chanel Oberlin merasa tak nyaman. Didedikasikan untuk hewan-hewan terancam punah dalam #ANIMALIAChallenge.

.

Genre:

Supernatural/Adventure

.

Disclaimer:

Written for #ANIMALIAChallenge. "Scream Queens" is created by Ryan Murphy et al. Chanel Oberlin belongs to respected owners, but the plot is mine. Other references in this fic are properly acknowledged. No profit gained.

.

Warning(s): 7k words, (semi)AU, supporting OC(s), referring to some classic stories.

…

.

…

Chanel Oberlin tenggelam dalam deretan mantel berbulu berbagai model di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menarik mantel yang tergantung, satu atau dua, lalu mencoba sekenanya. Bibirnya mengerucut sementara ia menyusuri rak demi rak pajangan yang berderet-deret memenuhi ruangan. Meski ia adalah tipikal orang yang mudah bosan, Chanel biasanya tak pernah bosan memilih-milih ketika berbelanja. Apalagi di tempat ini, 'FURtassia', _fashion outlet_ satu-satunya di Amerika yang menyediakan pakaian dari bulu binatang asli. Seperti yang dikatakan pramuniaga butik itu berkali-kali, seluruh jenis pakaian dan _fashion item_ yang dijual di sini unik dan langka, dua kata yang cukup dipertimbangkan Chanel dalam memilih pakaian dan segala aksesorisnya.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu memang memiliki reputasi yang harus dijaga. Sebagai presiden perkumpulan mahasiswi Kappa Kappa Tau di Wallace University, ia dituntut untuk selalu tampil sempurna. Kata-katanya menjadi perintah, setiap hal yang tidak disukainya akan segera ditandai ' _forbidden_ ', orang yang dianggap dapat menyaingi dirinya akan merasa terasing, dan sama seperti hal lain yang diciptakan Chanel, setiap pakaian dan aksesoris yang ia kenakan akan menjadi tren, menjelma sebagai tolak ukur utama bagaimana perempuan-perempuan lain harus berpakaian.

Sayangnya Chanel tak suka itu. Tak lebih dari sepekan lalu ia mengenakan topi lebar ala Kerajaan Inggris dengan hiasan bulu burung merak saat menemani kekasihnya, Chad Radwell, bermain golf. Tiba-tiba saja, pesta kebun musim semi yang ia hadiri beberapa hari setelah itu dipenuhi dengan kepala-kepala perempuan yang berhias topi lebar bulu merak, model yang sama yang ia kenakan. Dan jika perempuan lain sudah meniru gaya berpakaiannya, maka Chanel harus mencari mode pakaian dan aksesoris lain supaya ia tetap unggul dari mereka, tetap 'unik dan langka', sama seperti slogan FURtassia, _fashion outlet_ tempat ia berada saat ini.

Nampaknya Chanel memerlukan usaha yang lebih keras untuk memilih dan membawa pulang mantel, syal, topi, sarung tangan atau alat penutup telinga berbahan bulu-bulu binatang yang dipajang di butik itu. Hampir seluruh model pakaian dan aksesoris tebal berbulu dalam deretan rak yang ia lewati telah dimilikinya dalam kamar luas berisi mimpi-mimpi setiap gadis yang ia sebut lemari. Itulah mengapa bibirnya terus saja mengerucut dan berkali-kali ia memutar bola mata karena mulai bosan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" seorang perempuan menahan Chanel di ujung rak dengan membawa dua mantel berwarna putih dan cokelat di tangannya. Sepasang mata hazel milik Chanel kembali menyiratkan rasa bosan saat melihatnya. Ia mencibir, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Perempuan itu tertunduk lemas. Chanel Nomor 3, begitu Chanel memanggil perempuan itu, adalah salah seorang pengikut setianya. Ia dan seorang pengikut lainnya, Chanel Nomor 5 menemani Chanel berbelanja saat itu. Chanel tak mau repot-repot mengingat nama mereka, karena bagi Chanel Oberlin, mereka bukan siapa-siapa, hanya perempuan-perempuan biasa yang diberikan tugas istimewa untuk menuruti perintahnya, dianugerahinya kehormatan untuk bisa berjalan satu langkah di belakangnya atau seperti saat ini, diajaknya berbelanja.

Jarang sekali Chanel mendengarkan pendapat mereka. Namun seolah tak pernah lelah, Chanel Nomor 3 dan 5, dua pengikutnya yang masih tersisa, tetap berusaha untuk menyenangkan hati Chanel dengan menyampaikan apa yang mereka pikirkan, berharap Chanel akan mengiyakan.

Nyatanya tidak. Chanel tetap berjalan melewati rak-rak dan manekin-manekin bermantel. Langkahnya baru terhenti di depan rak sarung tangan dan penutup telinga, dipajang dalam sesi pakaian musim dingin.

"Aku suka sarung tangan ini. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Chanel Nomor 5 setelah sebelumnya ia melempar senyum pada Chanel, menyambut kehadirannya. "Modelnya unik. Kurasa aku punya beberapa pasang yang seperti ini di lemari." Ia melanjutkan, lalu kemudian menyadari kalau kalimat terakhirnya adalah kesalahan besar. Terlambat, Chanel sudah mendengarnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membakar sarung tanganmu nanti. Modelnya menjijikkan. Sama seperti yang kau pegang sekarang." Dengan sengaja, Chanel merebut sepasang sarung tangan dari genggaman Chanel Nomor 5 dan mencampakkannya di lantai. "Aku bosan," kata Chanel kemudian tanpa berdosa.

Dua kata itu adalah tanda untuk pulang. Chanel Nomor 5, dengan muka cemberut, mengisyaratkan si pengikut Nomor 3 untuk mengikuti Chanel ke pintu keluar, meninggalkan FURtassia dan seluruh pakaian terpajang di dalamnya yang menurut Chanel membosankan.

"Apakah ada mantel, sarung tangan atau syal yang memikat hatimu, Miss? Ada yang ingin kau bawa pulang?" Pramuniaga butik mendadak muncul di antara mereka, tepat ketika ketiganya akan segera berlalu.

"Semua hal di tempat ini membosankan," komentar Chanel datar, "termasuk dirimu."

Pramuniaga itu mencoba tersenyum. Deskripsi pekerjaannya mengharuskan ia untuk bersikap seperti itu, tak peduli saat pembelinya bersikap menyebalkan.

"Anda pasti belum melihat model-model mantel spesial kami. Mari kuantar, mantel model terbaru ada di bagian depan sana."

"Tidak," tegas Chanel. "Tapi aku akan berbaik hati memberimu saran."

Pramuniaga itu tetap tersenyum, menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari bibir perempuan di hadapannya.

"Ganti nama tempat ini menjadi FakeFURtassia. Kau memajang pakaian-pakaian dari bulu binatang palsu dan memintaku membelinya! Memalukan."

Kini senyum di bibir pramuniaga itu hilang. Mukanya memerah mendengar perkataan Chanel. Ia merasa tak punya alasan lain untuk menahan Chanel dan pengikutnya agar membeli pakaian-pakaian yang ia jual. Namun jika ia membiarkan Chanel pergi dari butiknya tanpa membeli sehelai pakaian pun, bisa dipastikan tempatnya bekerja akan sepi dari para pembeli paling berpotensi: mahasiswi dan kaum elit Wallace University. Bisa ia bayangkan bosnya melambaikan surat pemecatan dengan namanya tercantum di sana ketika mengetahui jika ia mengecewakan Chanel Oberlin.

"Um, Miss. Miss Oberlin," ia terbata, kembali menahan Chanel sebelum hilang di balik pintu keluar, "seperti yang kukatakan, Anda belum melihat produk spesial kami," katanya lagi dengan gemetar.

"Jangan membuatnya bosan," Chanel Nomor 3 membuka suara, setengah memperingatkan.

"Tidak, maafkan saya," pramuniaga itu menguatkan diri, "Pakaian-pakaian yang kami pajang di sini memang bulu imitasi, kami tak ingin mengambil risiko," ia menelan ludah, "tapi kami menyimpan mantel-mantel paling spesial, terbuat dari bulu binatang langka yang didesain oleh desainer ternama."

Usahanya berhasil membuat Chanel berbalik. "Tunjukkan padaku."

Senyum pramuniaga itu kembali mengembang, "Dengan senang hati, Nona."

Dan akhirnya, Chanel kembali menyusuri rak pajangan, manekin-manekin bermantel, serta etalase-etalase di butik itu. Sang pramuniaga berusaha mensejajari langkahnya, dengan tak henti memuji betapa cantiknya Chanel dan bagaimana mantel-mantel spesial itu akan sangat pantas ia kenakan.

Mereka sampai di bagian butik paling belakang. Ada pintu yang menghubungkan dua ruangan berbeda dengan hanya ditutupi oleh satu rak dorong berisi beberapa mantel.

"Selamat datang di etalase terbatas kami, Miss Oberlin."

Pramuniaga itu tidak berbohong. Ruangan yang baru mereka masuki luasnya tidak sampai setengah lemari milik Chanel. Berbeda dengan deretan rak di ruangan sebelumnya, etalase terbatas itu hanya berisi belasan manekin yang memajangkan beragam jenis pakaian berbulu. Tidak hanya mantel dan jaket tebal, beberapa manekin juga memakai syal, blus, gaun dan rompi panjang.

Jaket dan mantel dengan berbagai model jumlahnya lebih banyak jika dibandingkan dengan jenis pakaian lain. Ada mantel panjang hingga menutupi betis, jaket dari bahan sutra atau wol halus dengan aksen bulu di leher, tangan atau bagian bawahnya. Ada pula beberapa model lain bergaya klasik yang cocok dipakai dalam pementasan opera di tahun 1920an. Jenis pakaian lain yang juga ikut terpajang adalah rompi panjang berbulu, gaun anggun berwarna merah muda dengan bulu bertumpuk, blus sutra dengan aksen bulu di bagian kerahnya, serta syal tebal berbulu halus yang menutupi leher, pundak dan dada.

Semuanya terkesan mewah dan elegan. Sepasang mata hazelnut milik Chanel kini berbinar.

"Koleksi yang ini merupakan perpaduan bulu beruang kutub dewasa dan beruang kutub muda untuk variasi lehernya," pramuniaga itu memulai promosinya ketika langkah Chanel terhenti di depan sebuah manekin yang menggunakan mantel beraksen bulu dari leher yang memanjang hingga bagian bawahnya, "Anda akan merasakan bagaimana hangatnya bulu beruang Alaska ketika mengenakan mantel ini."

" _Nice_ ," ujar Chanel Nomor 3 dan Nomor 5 bersamaan.

Seperti mendapat suntikan semangat, sang pramuniaga beralih ke manekin lain, "Jaket ini dibuat dengan warna hitam khas dari beruang Andean. Warnanya cocok sekali dengan warna mata Anda yang cantik."

"Aku tahu," Chanel ikut menyentuh jaket berwarna hitam itu.

"Blus sutra ini juga merupakan salah satu produk spesial kami. Ada aksen bulu beruang muda yang halus di kerahnya," pramuniaga itu tidak berhenti, "Desainer yang membuatnya menyebut karya ini ' _Pure White_ '. Dan oh—maafkan saya, gadis populer seperti Anda pasti tak akan pernah menolak gaun merah muda yang di sebelah sana." Ia kini beralih ke manekin bergaun, menggiring Chanel untuk mengikutinya, "Anda lihat bagaimana susunan bulu-bulu bertumpuk di gaun ini, Miss? Modelnya unik dan langka. Bulunya dari beruang kutub juga, hanya saja warna merah muda ini didapat dari teknik pewarnaan premium. Mengesankan, bukan?"

"Wow," Chanel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "semua ini membuatku makin tak peduli dengan ocehanmu. Semuanya menakjubkan!"

Pramuniaga itu tak mengindahkan komentar Chanel. Ia belum selesai, "Semua pakaian di ruangan ini terbuat dari bulu beruang asli. Beberapa jenis bulunya diimpor dari berbagai negara di dunia, termasuk dari Asia, contohnya syal bulu yang itu."

"Dari Asia? Bukankah itu ilegal?" Chanel Nomor 5 bertanya.

"Tak ada yang membutuhkan pengetahuanmu, Nomor 5!" ujar Chanel mencibir.

"Tidak bagi kami." Sang pramuniaga menimpali, "Butik ini adalah satu-satunya di Amerika yang memiliki koleksi asli produk _fashion_ dari bulu beruang. Koleksi-koleksi yang belum diketahui pihak perlindungan hewan manapun." Ada kilatan nyata di sudut mata sang pramuniaga ketika ia berkata seperti itu.

Chanel Oberlin menyukai setiap bentuk pemberontakan. Dan menurutnya, koleksi berbagai model pakaian dari bulu beruang asli yang belum terendus pihak perlindungan hewan yang selalu merasa paling benar itu adalah bentuk pemberontakan terindah. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum.

"Anda pasti tahu sejarah Eropa Utara yang terkenal itu, Miss Oberlin," kini sang pramuniaga melepaskan salah satu mantel dari sebuah manekin dan dengan teramat lembut dan hati-hati, mengenakannya di pundak Chanel, "mereka yang memakai pakaian dari kulit beruang akan mewarisi karakteristik sang beruang: kuat dan berani. Bukankah begitu?"

Chanel Oberlin adalah perempuan terkuat dan paling berani. Ia presiden perkumpulan mahasiswi Kappa Kappa Tau, gadis paling diperhitungkan di Wallace University, gadis paling dihormati untuk dikencani. Kuat dan berani? _Hell,_ Chanel Oberlin lebih dari itu. Dia populer.

Maka ketika ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, Chanel merasa mantel itu memang dibuat untuknya. Ia tak suka jika harus mengakui kebenaran perkataan seseorang, tapi apa yang dikatakan pramuniaga itu memang terbukti: warna alami kulit beruang dalam mantel yang ia kenakan sangat serasi dengan mata hazelnutnya yang gemilang.

"Jadi?" sang pramuniaga memecah kesunyian.

"Aku ambil semuanya."

oOo

Chanel merebahkan diri di atas sofa berwarna keemasan depan tempat tidurnya. Tas tangan mungil yang ia bawa dilemparkan begitu saja hingga jatuh di atas karpet empuk tebal yang melapisi seluruh lantai kamar. Sementara ia memijit-mijit leher dan tengkuknya, Chanel Nomor 3 dan 5 baru saja masuk dengan membawa blus berbungkus plastik dan kotak berisi syal.

"Ini yang terakhir," kata Chanel Nomor 3 setelah menaruh blus di atas tumpukan pakaian lain, "aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menyuruh kami untuk membawa semua pakaian ini ke kamarmu alih-alih langsung menyimpannya di lemari pribadimu yang luas itu."

"Ya, Chanel," Chanel Nomor 5 menimpali, "bukankah kau punya ruang khusus untuk koleksi pakaian berbulu…"

"Diamlah," potong Chanel dengan nada malas, "ada lebih dari sepuluh pakaian yang kubeli hari ini. Apa menurut kalian aku akan langsung menyukai semuanya? Akan kupilih lagi besok pagi. Mungkin saja si penjaga toko cerewet itu berbohong." Ia kini mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya sendiri, "Kalian bisa menyimpan pakaian yang kupilih ke lemari besok. Dan yang tidak… buang saja ke pembakaran."

Chanel Nomor 3 dan 5 tahu jika bukan Chanel sendiri yang membakar pakaiannya, tak akan ada pakaian yang berakhir di pembakaran. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan membiarkan pakaian berharga ratusan dolar dimakan api hingga serat-seratnya? Ingatan Chanel tentang pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu tajam. Ia adalah tipe perempuan yang memiliki prinsip 'pakai, lalu lupakan'. Pakaian-pakaian yang hanya satu atau dua kali dipakai tersimpan di lemari luas miliknya. Itulah mengapa Chanel Nomor 3 dan 5 selalu menantikan momen untuk masuk ke dalam lemari Chanel agar bisa mengantongi beberapa helai pakaian atau beberapa pasang sepatu. Ratu Lebah Kappa Kappa Tau itu tak pernah mau mendonasikan pakaiannya. Menurutnya, orang miskin dan rendahan tak pantas mengenakan baju mewah mahal karya desainer kenamaan. Tak akan pernah.

"Apa ada pakaian lain yang belum kalian masukkan?" tanya Chanel kemudian.

"Tidak," Chanel Nomor 5 yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu urusan kalian selesai. Selamat malam."

Tak ada ucapan terima kasih atau ungkapan penghargaan bagi kedua pengikut setia Chanel setelah berjam-jam menemaninya berbelanja dan mengangkut pakaian-pakaiannya. Meski begitu, kedua Chanels tak urung mengucapkan "Selamat tidur, Chanel," sebelum menutup pintu dan berlalu.

Itu adalah suatu keharusan. Sejak dulu—Chanel sudah lupa kapan tepatnya—, ia selalu mendapat ucapan selamat tidur dari pengasuh, pelayan atau suster pribadinya. Ia selalu mendapatkan ucapan selamat tidur dari orang-orang yang tidak begitu ia pedulikan ketika Ayah dan Ibunya tengah terbang ke negara lain dalam jet pribadi mereka atau menghadiri pertemuan penting membahas ini dan itu. Chanel tak peduli. Sekarang ia tetap mendapatkan ucapan selamat malam dari Chanel Nomor 3 dan 5, dua pengikut setianya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk bisa membuatnya tertidur. Apalagi seperti saat ini, ketika ia sangat kelelahan karena telah berjalan berketak-ketak dengan sepatunya dan memarahi penjaga-penjaga toko yang ia anggap bodoh.

Chanel merasa sangat lelah dan sofa tempat ia merebahkan diri dirasa amat nyaman. Ia meluruskan kedua kaki, membetulkan posisi punggung, merendahkan leher hingga benar-benar merasa lebih nyaman. Matanya terpejam, mengikuti impuls saraf di otaknya yang memberi perintah untuk beristirahat.

Ia tertidur disana, entah untuk berapa lama.

Chanel mengira akan tidur di sofa hingga pagi saking lelahnya. Namun suara gemerisik plastik mengusik tidurnya. Ia menggeliat, berusaha mengubah posisi agar tidak mendengar suara apapun yang bisa mengganggu waktunya beristirahat. Ia menyipitkan mata sekejap untuk meraih pegangan sofa, tapi apa yang dilihat matanya ketika terpicing itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Mata Chanel kini terbelalak sempurna. Ia terbangun seketika.

"Apa yang—" Chanel tak kuasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat melihat gaun, mantel, jaket, blus, rompi serta syal yang tadi masih terbungkus dalam plastik atau kotaknya masing-masing kini menghampiri sofa tempatnya duduk. Pakaian-pakaian itu seolah dikenakan oleh makhluk-makhluk tembus pandang atau manekin-manekin tak terlihat. Mereka melayang, mendekat, membuat Chanel terdesak.

"Kau terkejut karena kami hidup, Chanel?" Mantel berbulu hitam mengeluarkan suara.

"Percayalah, dulu kami semua memang hidup," gaun merah muda ikut menimpali.

"Ap—trik… Trik macam apa ini?" Chanel terbata, mendekap kakinya.

"Tenang, Chanel. Kami tak akan menyakitimu," lanjut gaun merah muda lagi.

"Ya," kata mantel yang lain, "kami tidak seperti manusia yang suka menyakiti makhluk lain."

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Chanels! Chanels!" kini Chanel berteriak-teriak. Ia mulai panik.

"Sssh," sebelah tangan jaket beraksen bulu bergerak mendekat seolah ingin menyentuh Chanel, "jangan biarkan orang lain tahu. Kau tak ingin mereka meragukan kewarasanmu karena berbicara dengan pakaian."

"Tidak, hentikan! Jangan mendekat!"

"Kami tak akan mendekatimu, Chanel," kata mantel yang pertama kali bersuara, "akan ada tiga hantu lain yang lebih dekat padamu."

"Han—?! Jadi kalian ini… hantu?!"

" _Well_ , bukankah makhluk yang mati lalu hidup lagi biasa disebut hantu?" seluruh pakaian itu tertawa.

"Tepat jam dua belas nanti, akan ada tiga hantu lain yang mendatangimu," lanjut si mantel itu. "Setiap hantu hanya memiliki satu jam, tak lama."

"Ya, waktu satu jam memang bukan waktu yang lama, tapi sangat berharga." Sekarang syal berwarna hitam kecokelatan mulai bicara, "Cukup untuk memburu dua sampai tiga beruang, apalagi jika mereka sedang tidur."

"Omong kosong! Kalian semua tidak nyata! Ini hanya mimpi!"

"Ini memang mimpi, Chanel. Ini mimpi burukmu."

Chanel kembali memejamkan mata, menghitung beberapa detik lalu membukanya. Napasnya menderu tak karuan, dahinya berkeringat. Ia bersyukur pakaian-pakaian itu tak ada lagi di hadapannya. Ia hampir yakin hal gila yang baru saja terjadi itu hanya mimpi karena begitu matanya terbuka kedua kali, tubuhnya masih rebah, tidak duduk ketakutan dengan mendekap lutut.

Namun Chanel tetap waspada. Ia segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Di depan cermin besar, Chanel menepuk-nepuk pipinya bergantian, kemudian bersamaan, menepuk lebih keras hingga ia yakin dirinya telah benar-benar sadar. Chanel membasuh wajahnya, berkumur-kumur di wastafel sebelum kemudian menelan obat antidepresan. Itu hanya halusinasi, batinnya meyakinkan diri. Itu hanya hal gila yang terjadi karena ia tertidur di sofa dan bukan di tempat tidur seperti seharusnya. Ia hanya tinggal berganti pakaian dan kembali tidur. Tak akan ada lagi hal aneh yang terjadi.

Maka Chanel menuruti sugestinya. Ia mengganti blazer dan rok yang dikenakan dengan baju tidur sutra selutut berwarna ungu pastel. Sekali lagi ia berdiri di depan cermin, mempersiapkan diri untuk tidur lebih manusiawi.

 _Tepat jam dua belas nanti, akan ada tiga hantu lain yang mendatangimu_.

Suara itu masih saja terdengar. Chanel mulai uring-uringan. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mau tak mau melirik jam berornamen kristal yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh lima.

"Sial!" umpat Chanel. Ia berharap banyak bisa melihat jam menunjukkan waktu pukul dua belas lewat. Tapi obat antidepresan yang ia minum mulai bekerja. Ia bisa bersikap lebih tenang.

"Tidak, semua baik-baik saja." Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku cantik, populer dan kaya raya. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanel segera menghampiri tempat tidurnya, berharap bisa menenangkan diri dengan berbaring di tempat tidur luas dan empuk itu. Ia mengenakan penutup mata dengan warna senada gaun tidurnya lalu menarik selimut hingga leher. Ia mencoba untuk kembali tertidur.

Berbeda dengan beberapa jam lalu, kali ini matanya sulit sekali terpejam. Ia masih lelah, tapi kini ditambah dengan perasaan cemas. Detak jarum jam terdengar lebih nyaring di telinganya. Berkali-kali ia membuka-tutup penutup matanya hanya untuk mendapati jarum panjang di jam dinding yang terus bergerak. Dua puluh menit sebelum pukul dua belas tepat.

"Tidurlah, tidur!" Mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan gerutuan kesal.

Ia memejamkan mata lebih erat, menarik selimutnya lebih dekat dengan dagu ketika angin malam terasa lebih dingin hingga membuatnya menggigil.

Chanel tak pernah lupa menutup jendela sebelum tidur. Tapi saat itu, angin kencang rasanya bisa menembus dinding sekalipun. Tepat ketika jarum panjang dan pendek jam dinding berada di angka dua belas, jendela-jendela yang terkunci itu tak bisa menahan angin yang ingin masuk, bersamaan dengan suara gemerincing lonceng yang mendekat ke tempat tidur Chanel.

Matanya yang terpejam erat dan penutup mata ungu pastel yang dikenakannya menjadi perisai Chanel untuk menghalangi apapun atau siapapun makhluk yang kini berada di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, Chanel."

"Aaargh!" Chanel berteriak saat suara itu terdengar di telinga kanannya, sangat dekat. Penutup matanya tertarik hingga lepas sehingga kini ia bisa melihat sesosok makhluk berdiri di sana. Makhluk itu tidak tembus pandang. Ia hanya… sangat tipis. Teramat tipis seperti bayangan. Namun bayangan itu mengenakan gaun sutra panjang yang indah. Chanel mengakuinya.

"Apa kau…" Sejak mengalami mimpi buruk tadi, Chanel mengalami kesulitan menyelesaikan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hantu pertama, seperti yang pakaian-pakaian berbulu itu katakan padamu."

Chanel terperangah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa harus mengalami hal aneh seperti ini.

"Kau siap?" tanya bayangan yang mengaku hantu pertama itu.

"Siap untuk apa?!" Chanel menyambar tak sabar.

"Untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat di mana beruang-beruang masih bernyawa dan tidak menjelma menjadi potongan-potongan pakaian."

Wajah pucat Chanel semakin terlihat kebingungan, namun ia berusaha tegar, "Makhluk apapun kau ini, kau pasti sudah gila. Datang tengah malam begini dan kau berani-beraninya mengajakku pergi?! Di sini, aku yang berkuasa, dan aku yang akan memerintahkanmu untuk pergi!"

Makhluk itu mengembangkan seulas senyum. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Chanel. Ikuti saja, ini tak akan lama." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Seolah terhipnotis, Chanel meraih tangan tipis itu. Tangan itu halus bagai asap ketika Chanel menyentuhnya. Mereka berdua melangkah menjauhi tempat tidur besar milik Chanel, menuju jendela yang terbuka dengan embusan angin yang semakin kencang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Menyuruhku melompat dari jendela?!" Chanel mulai protes.

"Sudah kubilang, ikuti saja."

Dugaan Chanel memang benar. Ia dan perempuan tipis bergaun sutra itu semakin dekat dengan jendela dan sekarang berada di ambangnya. Chanel panik. Ia berpikir jika makhluk itu dapat dengan mudah menembus jendela atau tembok dan tidak akan merasakan sakit ketika terjatuh. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia masih manusia seutuhnya, bukan bayangan atau hantu. Ia bisa mati jika terjatuh dari lantai dua asrama Kappa Kappa Tau.

Namun tak peduli dengan pikirannya yang mulai kacau, Chanel tetap mengikuti kemana tangan makhluk itu menuntunnya. Mereka memang akan menembus jendela. Sepasang mata Chanel terpejam. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan dan hampir terjatuh, tapi alih-alih mendengar suara gedebuk saat menyentuh lantai marmer di halaman asramanya, Chanel tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi melayang seperti daun gugur yang terjatuh dari dahan. Meski begitu, ia masih belum berani membuka mata.

"Kita sudah sampai," perempuan itu berbisik.

Mata Chanel membuka perlahan. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati danau berwarna biru di depannya. Rasa terkejutnya semakin bertambah ketika ia menyadari jika saat ini, tubuhnya sama tipis dengan perempuan itu. Ia sama seperti bayangan, atau lebih parah lagi, sama seperti hantu!

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Chanel berkata panik.

"Santai saja. Itu hanya sementara," komentar sang hantu dengan nada bicara paling tenang yang pernah Chanel dengar, "tidakkah kau ingin tahu kita ada di mana sekarang?"

"Apa kau gila?!" bentak Chanel geram, "Aku lebih peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku daripada tempat ini."

"Ini salah satu sisi pegunungan Andes, ngomong-ngomong," ujar sang hantu tanpa memedulikan perkataan Chanel sebelumnya, "kita ada di Venezuela."

"Oh." Tiba-tiba sikap Chanel melunak. Ia tak lagi panik, "Aku dan Chad ke Venezuela saat liburan natal tahun lalu, tapi tak pernah ke tempat ini."

"Ini pegunungan Andes. Eh, tadi sudah kubilang, 'kan?"

Chanel mengedikkan bahu.

"Kita akan melihat habitat satu-satunya spesies beruang di Amerika Selatan, tepatnya jenis beruang yang hanya tinggal di Pegunungan Andes: Beruang Andean."

"Di mana mereka? Di dalam danau ini?"

"Jangan bersikap bodoh, Chanel." Hantu itu berkata santai. Chanel cemberut mendengarnya. "Meski beruang Andean pandai berenang, mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di atas pepohonan. Ikuti aku!"

Lagi-lagi, hantu bergaun sutra itu menarik tangan Chanel menjauhi danau tempat mereka 'mendarat'. Keduanya berjalan setengah melayang. Chanel tak perlu mengkhawatirkan telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Ia juga tak cemas karena lupa membawa sandal tidur kesayangannya.

"Lihat ke atas sana," kata sang hantu kemudian ketika mereka sampai dalam rindang pepohonan _sycamore_. Dua ekor beruang Andean tengah memakan beri-berian seraya bersandar pada dahan-dahan di salah satu pohon.

"Apa menariknya?" Chanel memutar bola mata dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Beruang-beruang itu yang menjadi target perburuan manusia untuk dibuat syal dan mantel bulu yang sering kau kenakan."

"Nah, bagiku mereka lebih menarik dalam wujud syal atau mantel."

"Kau bisa saja berkata begitu saat ini karena kau tidak melihat bagaimana mereka hidup dan mempertahakan diri agar tidak diburu. Kau tahu, jumlah mereka semakin memprihatinkan. Spesies beruang Andean diperkirakan hanya tinggal 10.000 ekor saja."

"Bukan urusanku," ujar Chanel tak acuh. "Bisakah kita kembali ke kamarku sekarang?"

"Tidak," jawab sang hantu cepat. "Tapi kita bisa berpindah tempat melihat beruang yang berada di bawah."

"Argh! Bunuh saja aku sekarang!" Dengan langkah berat dan dipaksakan, Chanel berjalan mengikuti perempuan bergaun sutra itu.

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu, Chanel."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan sepasang beruang yang sedang berbagi buah beri di atas dahan. Dengan masih melayang-layang, keduanya menyusuri pinggiran danau yang terbentang di sepanjang Pegunungan Andes. Danau-danau itu berair biru jernih. Di salah satu pinggiran danau yang dekat dengan semak beri hitam, seekor beruang Andean lain tengah berdiri. Chanel dan sang hantu berhenti.

"Beruang adalah makhluk individualis. Mereka lebih suka menyendiri."

Seolah tak memedulikan kalimat sang hantu, Chanel mendekat ke arah semak beri, memperhatikan beruang lebih dekat. "Apa itu di wajahnya?"

"Oh, itu ciri khas mereka. Beruang Andean sering disebut juga beruang berkacamata karena memiliki garis putih berbentuk kacamata di wajahnya. Sekadar informasi, Chanel, sebenarnya ada dua spesies beruang berkacamata. Beruang Andean ini dan Beruang Florida. Tapi sepupunya, beruang Florida, sudah punah. Dan dengan perburuan, perusakan habitat serta penebangan hutan, mungkin jenis beruang Andean juga akan punah tak lama lagi."

Chanel terdiam, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, " _Well_ , menurutku mereka menakjubkan dengan kacamata permanen di wajahnya." Sang hantu tersenyum mendengarkan, "Kau tahu, beruang berkacamata ini baru saja memberiku sebuah ide bagus! Bingkai kacamata yang dilapisi bulu beruang Andean asli pasti akan sangat elegan. Huh, bagaimana ideku?"

Senyum di wajah sang hantu mendadak hilang, "Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau mereka terancam punah, Chanel?! Jumlah beruang yang terbunuh akan bertambah untuk idemu itu!"

" _Relax_! Aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Ada orang-orang yang bekerja untuk itu, bukan? Aku hanya akan memakai produknya."

"Perburuan itu ada karena orang-orang gila _fashion_ sepertimu. Mengertilah!"

Chanel tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Beruang Andean, seperti spesies beruang lain, sebenarnya takut akan keberadaan manusia. Mereka tidak akan mengganggu jika tidak lapar atau diganggu. Tapi perburuan dan perusakan habitatnya mengancam hidup mereka."

"Aku tahu kau tidak tuli," kata Chanel kemudian, "tapi aku bosan mengatakan padamu kalau itu semua bukan urusanku. Lalu apa jika aku memakai bulu-bulu beruang sebagai pakaian yang kubanggakan? Semua pakaian yang kukenakan itu terhormat. _What do you expect from me_? Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengembalikan nyawa mereka. Lagi pula, bukankah beruang-beruang yang mati itu kini sudah ada di tempat yang lebih baik?" Chanel menggerakkan jari tangannya membentuk tanda petik di udara.

Hantu itu terdiam sesaat, "Harusnya kau tahu jika bukan hanya beruang dewasa yang menjadi target perburuan, tapi juga beruang yang masih anak-anak. Ketika sedang bersama anaknya, ibu beruang tidak akan segan-segan melukai manusia yang mendekati bayi mereka. Lain cerita jika ibu beruangnya yang diburu…" kalimat sang hantu mengambang, ia tak kuasa melanjutkan.

Chanel juga enggan berkomentar. Benaknya berusaha menghilangkan bayangan kejadian dari kemungkinan itu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya hanya terdiam, mengamati si beruang hitam yang tangan gemuknya tengah memilih-milih beri, memetik dan beberapa kali memasukkan beri ke dalam mulutnya. Meski beruang itu bercakar dan berbadan besar, ia tidak terlihat galak atau buas. Alih-alih, bulu tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menguar kesan bersahabat dan nyaman. Chanel sampai berpikir bahwa ia akan lebih merasa hangat dengan memeluk beruang itu daripada memakai syal dari bulu yang sama di lehernya.

Dirasa cukup, si beruang memungut beri-beri yang berjatuhan di bawah semak. Ia meraup semuanya dengan kedua tangan kemudian berpindah ke dekat danau. Di tepi danau itu, ia bergelung, membelakangi Chanel dan sang hantu yang masih berada dekat semak. Tangan Chanel yang sedari tadi terlipat di dada kini terbuka ke samping. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mendekati si beruang yang sedang asyik menikmati hasil petikannya dengan tenang. Teramat tenang, tanpa menyadari ancaman perburuan dan perusakan habitat apa yang ia hadapi.

"Oh…" Chanel mengeluh ketika ia tak bisa lebih dekat untuk melihat wajah berkacamata Beruang Andean. Akhirnya ia berbalik dengan perasaan agak kesal.

"Kuharap kau bisa lebih mengerti setelah kedatangan dua hantu lain, Chanel." Sang hantu memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka, "Waktu kita sudah habis. Akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Baguslah," kata Chanel akhirnya. Ia menghela napas.

Sang hantu kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Chanel kembali bersentuhan dengan tangan bak asap itu. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi melayang yang sama ketika terjatuh dari jendela kamarnya. Detik berikutnya, ia terduduk di ambang jendela dengan mata terbuka.

Chanel terdiam di sana, berusaha mengaitkan kenyataan dan pengalaman yang baru dialaminya. "Itu pasti mimpi buruk." Ia bergumam sebelum mendekati tempat tidur dan membanting tubuhnya sendiri. Tak ada yang ia inginkan selain tidur tenang lalu bangun keesokan harinya. Ia berusaha untuk bisa tidur lagi. Disusunnya bantal-bantal agar terasa nyaman kemudian ia menarik selimutnya hingga pinggang. Chanel terduduk dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Jam dinding berornamen kristal itu baru saja menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika sesosok bayangan muncul dari tembok kosong di bawahnya. Mata hazel Chanel membelalak.

"Hai, Chanel," sapa makhluk itu. Berbeda dengan hantu pertama yang pembawaannya anggun dan tenang, hantu kedua yang datang ini bersikap lebih ceria dan sok akrab.

Chanel mundur, merapatkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat tidur. Makhluk itu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia sama tipisnya dengan hantu pertama. Namun alih-alih bergaun sutra, hantu itu mengenakan pakaian bercorak unik dan berkesan eksotik.

"Apa kau hantu kedua yang akan mengajakku mengunjungi habitat beruang lain?"

"Ya."

"Apa nanti aku akan melayang lagi?"

"Ya."

"Dan aku akan berubah wujud seperti hantu lagi?"

"Ya."

"Kau akan membawaku pergi lewat jendela?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Kita akan menembus tembok."

"Apa?!" Chanel meringis mendengarnya.

"Tenang, ini tidak akan lama." Sang hantu terkikik. "Bagaimana perjalananmu ke Venezuela?"

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi."

"Aku juga tidak. Hanya berusaha bersikap lebih bersahabat."

Chanel mencibir.

"Kau siap?" tanya sang hantu. Ingin sekali Chanel berkata tak siap lalu menyiram hantu itu dengan air putih yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Namun lagi-lagi, ia seperti terhipnotis untuk mengikuti hantu kedua mendekati tembok tempat jam dindingnya tergantung. Chanel menembusnya dengan mata terpejam, menantikan sensasi melayang seperti sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, mereka berdua hanya terus berjalan.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Chanel membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya sudah berada di antara pohon-pohon bakau, sementara telinganya mendengar aliran air yang sangat deras. Ia menoleh ke samping. Sang hantu balas melihatnya, tersenyum.

"Aku punya pertanyaan," ujar Chanel tiba-tiba.

"Wow. Tur kita bahkan belum dimulai."

"Pakaian apa yang kau kenakan?"

"Ini?" sang hantu balik bertanya, melihat dirinya sendiri, "Ini pakaian dari kain batik. Pakaian khas Indonesia."

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya."

" _Well_ , kau ada di Indonesia sekarang."

"Dan tempat macam apa ini?"

"Kita berada di Pulau Kalimantan, tepatnya di hutan lindung Sungai Wain. Tempat ini adalah habitat buatan untuk puluhan beruang madu. Mereka terlindungi di sini. Tidak ada perburuan. Setidaknya kuharap begitu."

"Beruang madu? Maksudmu seperti _Winnie the Pooh_?"

"Ya, semacam itulah. Ayo!" Dengan bersemangat, hantu itu menarik tangan Chanel menyusuri aliran sungai yang airnya sangat jernih, melewati titian kayu berbentuk jembatan panjang yang melintasi sungai tersebut. Banyak sekali jenis pepohonan yang belum pernah Chanel lihat sebelumnya, juga binatang-binatang aneh dan langka lainnya. Mereka terus melayang-layang melewati semuanya, lalu berhenti di dekat rumah-rumah kecil di ujung sungai. Rumah-rumah itu berada di antara rindang pepohonan khas hutan hujan tropis. Seekor beruang hitam bermoncong cokelat tengah duduk di atas akar salah satu pohon.

"Oh, lihat! Ada seekor beruang madu di sana!" pekik sang hantu.

"Itu sama sekali tidak seperti _Winnie the Pooh_."

"Ayolah, Chanel. Kau harus mulai membedakan mana kenyataan dan mana yang hanya rekayasa."

Ironi. Malam ini, Chanel tak bisa melakukan itu. Ia tak bisa membedakan mana mimpi, kenyataan atau halusinasi ketika mengikuti kemana hantu-hantu aneh membawanya pergi.

Tak urung mereka mendekat untuk mengamati beruang yang terduduk di atas akar. Tidak seperti beruang Andean yang Chanel lihat sebelumnya, tubuh beruang madu relatif lebih kecil. Cakar-cakarnya panjang dan melengkung, sementara di dadanya terdapat tanda berbentuk huruf 'U' berwarna kuning. Di habitat buatan ini, beruang yang mereka amati itu sedang duduk terdiam tanpa melakukan hal lain, membuat Chanel mulai merasa bosan.

"Apa dia masih anak-anak?"

"Tidak. Itu beruang dewasa," jawab sang hantu. "Kau mau tahu fakta uniknya? Beruang madu adalah spesies beruang terkecil di dunia. Imut, bukan?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Aku bosan."

"Meski diam, beruang itu masih hidup, Chanel." Sang hantu melangkah mendekati beruang yang terkantuk-kantuk, "Mantel dan jaket yang terbuat dari bulu beruang juga tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi kau tak pernah bosan membeli atau memakainya."

"Kau ini!" Chanel mengepalkan tangannya geram, lalu melayang ke arah hantu berpakaian batik itu, "Lebih baik ia menjadi mantel daripada diam tak berguna seperti itu. Setidaknya ia bisa membuatku tampil lebih cantik."

"Benarkah?" Hantu itu tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu saja. Chanel Oberlin selalu benar!"

"Kita sedang berada di habitat beruang, bukan asrama Kappa tempatmu berkuasa."

Dasar hantu menyebalkan! Dalam hati, Chanel mendongkol.

"Tidakkah kau mengagumi makhluk ini? Lihat kilau asli pada bulunya."

"Kilaunya sama dengan salah satu gaun yang baru saja kubeli," ujar Chanel.

"Sudah jelas darimana kilau itu dihasilkan, bukan?"

"Oh, ayolah." Chanel memutar bola matanya, "Sebaiknya kau dan teman hantumu berhenti mengingatkanku tentang beruang yang hampir punah, habitatnya yang rusak dan bla bla bla."

"Kenapa? Itu memang tugas kami malam ini."

"Karena aku tidak peduli!"

"Kau benar-benar arogan." Sang hantu berkata dengan nada merendahkan.

"Terserah. Kau bisa saja menyebutku arogan ketika aku berbaik hati memakai pakaian dari bulu beruang dan membuat ia bisa berguna. Lihat saja ia sekarang. Hanya duduk diam."

Hantu itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melayang naik ke atas pohon dan berhenti di salah satu batang yang bercabang. Kedua tangannya dilambaikan. Beberapa detik kemudian, entah dari mana asalnya, sebuah sarang lebah bertengger di sana.

"Perhatikan," katanya pada Chanel ketika sudah kembali turun.

Mereka berdua berdiri tak jauh dari beruang madu yang tengah terduduk. Gelapnya malam seakan tidak menghalangi sang beruang untuk bisa merasakan sarang lebah madu yang muncul secara misterius di pohon tempatnya bersandar. Mendadak saja ia tak lagi terdiam. Beruang itu naik ke atas pohon dengan cepat. Ia naik dengan memeluk erat batang pohon besar tempatnya bersandar menggunakan cakar-cakarnya yang kuat. Sekejap saja, tubuh kecilnya sudah berada di salah satu cabang pohon, bahkan ketika Chanel belum sempat menutup mulut dari ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"Nah, dia tidak selalu diam seperti katamu, bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanel. Gadis itu masih memperhatikan beruang madu yang kini bergerak mendekati sarang lebah. Dari jarak belasan sentimeter, sang beruang berhenti untuk menjulurkan lidah yang panjangnya cukup agar bisa meraih madu di dalam sarang. Chanel tertegun.

" _Well_ , harusnya aku melakukan itu dari tadi," sang hantu membuka suara. " _So,_ Chanel? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanel dengan malas.

"Pulang? Sungguh? Apa kau tidak ingin menikmati tempat ini dulu?" Alih-alih mengajak Chanel melayang pergi, sang hantu malah berputar-putar berkeliling di dekat gadis itu. "Kau lihat jembatan kayu panjang di dekat sungai Wain itu?" Ia melanjutkan, "Kita bisa pergi ke sana dan melihat beberapa ekor beruang lagi."

"Ide bagus. Dan aku akan menginap bersama mereka di hutan belantara ini." Chanel membalas sarkastik.

"Ralat. Ini bukan hutan belantara. Ini hutan lindung yang dijadikan habitat buatan bagi para beruang ketika hutan-hutan di Indonesia hampir lenyap karena penebangan liar."

"Apa peduliku?!" bentak Chanel. "Bawa aku pulang sekarang!"

Untuk beberapa detik, hantu berkain batik itu terkejut mendengar suara Chanel yang meninggi.

"Kalau itu maumu," akhirnya ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, "kurasa kau sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan temanku, hantu lainnya yang akan membawamu berpetualang malam ini."

Seolah diingatkan bahwa besok adalah lini mati pengumpulan esai mata kuliah yang paling dibencinya, Chanel meringis, hampir menangis.

Sang hantu kembali terkikik melihat ekspresi Chanel. Tanpa diminta, ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan presiden Kappa itu dan membawanya merasakan sensasi melayang yang sudah cukup familiar dirasakan Chanel malam ini. Chanel tak lagi mendengar suara apapun. Ia kembali memejamkan mata, membiarkan hantu kedua mengantarnya pulang, kembali ke kamar tidur luas miliknya, kembali ke tempat tidur besar yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Detik berikutnya, Chanel bisa merasakan punggungnya menyentuh tembok sementara telinganya mendengar suara jam kristal yang berdetak.

Dan ketika sepasang matanya terbuka, Chanel bertemu pandang dengan seseorang—sesosok hantu lain bergaun beludru tebal berwarna kelabu. Ia tersentak.

"Kau datang tepat waktu," ujar hantu ketiga dengan nada suara paling dingin yang tidak hanya dirasakan telinga Chanel, namun juga menusuki pori-pori kulitnya.

Jika hantu pertama adalah perempuan anggun dan yang kedua bersikap terlalu ceria, wajah hantu ketiga bergaun beludru panjang itu tegas dan terkesan galak. Sekilas, hantu itu mengingatkan Chanel pada Cathy Munsch, dekan Wallace University yang terkenal sebagai perempuan _bad-ass_.

"Kau… hantu ketiga?" Chanel mulai terbata.

Hantu itu mengangguk, "Dan yang terakhir."

Presiden Kappa itu menarik napas, "Baiklah. Selesaikan sekarang juga."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Chanel meraih telapak tangan sang hantu. Hawa dingin segera dapat ia rasakan ketika menyentuhnya. Lagi-lagi Chanel memejamkan mata, menyerahkan raganya untuk kembali menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu yang malam ini sudah membuatnya terlampau bosan. Ia menunggu sensasi melayang yang ia rasakan bersama dua hantu sebelunmya. Namun sensasi itu tidak dirasakan Chanel kali ini. Ia merasa masih berdiri di atas lantai kamarnya… dengan suhu pendingin ruangan yang turun drastis.

Perlahan, dengan rasa takut dan cemas, Chanel membuka mata. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ruangan nyaman yang terakhir dilihatnya kini telah berubah menjadi hamparan salju putih dengan bongkahan-bongkahan es berbagai ukuran.

"Selamat datang di Alaska, Chanel Oberlin." Hantu ketiga mulai bersuara.

Chanel menggigil. Meski dengan wujud yang hampir sama transparan dengan hantu bergaun beludru itu, Chanel bisa merasakan hawa dingin kutub utara tempatnya kini berada.

"Bisakah… bisakah kita kembali untuk mengambil mantel tebal milikku? Mantel… mantel yang baru kubeli." Mendadak saja mantel tebal berwarna putih mengilap yang didapatkannya dari butik FURtassia terlintas di pikiran Chanel.

"Apa kau tidak belajar dari perjalananmu sebelumnya? Mantel-mantelmu itulah yang menjadi ancaman kepunahan untuk beruang-beruang yang kau temui!" ujar sang hantu gusar.

"Tapi… aku benar-benar membutuhkannya," Chanel membela diri. "Harusnya kau sadar jika kau bersikap sangat egois dengan memakai gaun beludru tebal sementara aku hanya memakai gaun tidur."

Hantu itu memutar bola mata, tangannya terayun sekenanya. "Hanya karena aku tak ingin mendengar ocehanmu, kubuat kau lebih hangat."

Chanel tak lagi melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Ia tak ingin peduli apa yang dilakukan sang hantu padanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah udara dingin Alaska kini tak lagi begitu terasa.

"Aku tahu kenapa kita pergi ke tempat ini," kata Chanel setelah ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan udara hangat yang diberikan sang hantu, "Kau akan mengajakku melihat Beruang Kutub, bukan?"

"Tepat," balas hantu ketiga, "dan seharusnya kau merasa beruntung diberi kesempatan untuk melihat spesies beruang itu di habitat aslinya. Beruang Kutub yang nanti akan kita temui adalah simbol utama dampak perubahan iklim. Pemanasan global yang semakin parah setiap tahunnya membuat beruang-beruang ini terancam. Bukan tak mungkin jika 20 atau 30 tahun lagi, beruang kutub akan punah."

Chanel termenung. Tiga puluh tahun lagi, ia sudah separuh baya. Terlintas dalam pikirannya jika dalam usia itu, ia sudah menikah dengan Chad Radwell—jika pria itu bisa belajar untuk berkomitmen dan tidak berkencan dengan perempuan lain—atau dengan laki-laki yang tak kalah kaya, populer, dan mengagumi dirinya.

"Tak masalah bagiku jika aku tak bisa melihat binatang itu lagi dalam tiga puluh tahun. Aku akan menjadi sosialita, juga istri serta Ibu yang bahagia. Aku tak peduli pada satu spesies beruang yang punah gara-gara es meleleh. Aku akan lebih peduli pada anak-anakku: si kembar Chloe dan Fred Radwell."

Sang hantu tertawa sinis, "Sungguh? Dan apa kau masih tidak akan peduli jika anakmu kelak tak bisa melihat hewan lucu seperti beruang kutub, dan hewan-hewan lainnya yang juga terancam punah?"

Chanel kembali terdiam. "Kau benar," ia mengangguk-angguk. "Aku harus memikirkan mereka."

Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, sang hantu kini melirik ke arah Chanel untuk pertama kalinya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Senyum yang mungkin tak akan hilang jika saja ia tak mendengar kalimat Chanel selanjutnya.

"Mungkin aku harus menyimpan mantel putih mewah dari bulu beruang itu! Anak-anakku nanti akan mengerti jika kepunahan beruang kutub tidak sia-sia. Mereka mati terhormat dan bereinkarnasi menjadi _fashion item_ yang hebat."

" _You're impossible_ , Chanel!" Segera saja hantu itu memalingkan muka. Ia melayang cepat meninggalkan Chanel yang tertawa puas menyaksikan ekspresi sang hantu.

"Hey!" seru Chanel. Tawanya mendadak berhenti. Ia melayang, mencoba menyusul hantu itu. " _It's you who's being impossible, ghost_! Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Chanel berteriak sambil terus melayang-layang, mencoba menyusul hantu bergaun beludru yang kini jaraknya semakin menjauh dari tempat mereka melakukan pendaratan. Dari atas, Chanel bisa melihat jika daratan salju Alaska penuh lubang di mana-mana. Di sana-sini, daratan-daratan salju mencair menjadi sungai es yang tak lagi membeku. Tetapi Chanel tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah mengejar hantu ketiga agar bisa membawanya pulang kembali ke asrama Kappa Kappa Tau.

Kata syukur jarang sekali terucap dari mulut Chanel Oberlin. Namun ketika ia melihat sang hantu mendarat di salah satu daratan salju berbukit, ia merasa amat sangat bersyukur.

" _Thank God_ ," Chanel mengatur napasnya, "Apa maksudmu meninggalkanku begitu?!"

Hantu ketiga tak merespon kata-kata Chanel. Ia kini mendekati salah satu bukit bersalju lalu berjalan melewatinya.

"Jika ini hanya omong kosong, kembalikan aku ke kamarku sekarang!" Chanel berkata kesal, setengah merengek. "Aku akan lakukan apapun agar bisa pulang. Aku akan berikan mantel-mantel berbulu milikku pada Chanel Nomor 3 dan 5. Bahkan padamu kalau kau mau. Ayolah!"

"Diam!" bentak sang hantu. "Perhatikan saja mantel bulumu yang masih bernyawa itu."

Di balik bukit bersalju, Chanel melihat seekor beruang kutub dewasa bersama anaknya yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil. Kedua beruang itu tengah berkejaran. Langkah-langkah kecil bayi beruang kalah dengan mudah oleh ibunya. Begitu si anak tertangkap, sang ibu mengangkat dan membanting tubuh anaknya ke salju. Anak beruang segera berlari setelah lepas dari ibunya. Namun sang ibu masih mengejar. Ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, ibu beruang menarik anaknya berguling, menunjukkan geliginya yang tajam dan menggigit tengkuk si anak.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?!" Chanel tiba-tiba panik. "Kenapa kau mengajakku menyaksikan kanibalisme beruang?"

"Mereka tidak saling memangsa, Chanel." Sang hantu memberi komentar. Suaranya kini terdengar lebih lunak. "Ibu beruang melatih anaknya berkelahi agar ia bisa mempertahankan diri ketika berpisah dari ibunya, atau ketika salah satu dari mereka terancam pemburu."

"Oh," mulut Chanel membulat. "Mereka tahu jika akan diburu?"

"Ada banyak ancaman di habitat mereka. Beruang-beruang kutub itu sudah lebih dari tahu."

Kedua beruang itu masih berguling-guling di hamparan salju. Kini anak beruang berada di pelukan sang ibu. Chanel memikirkan betapa hangatnya anak beruang itu sekarang. Dipeluk dan diajak bermain oleh ibunya. Mendadak saja ia merasa jika saat itu, anak beruang yang ia saksikan lebih beruntung dari dirinya.

Dalam benaknya, Chanel berusaha mengingat bagaimana rasa hangat dan nyaman yang tercipta dalam pelukan seorang ibu. Ternyata mencari kenangan itu tak semudah yang ia kira. Chanel kesulitan menemukan kenangan tentangnya bersama sang ibu. Chanel lupa kapan terakhir kali ibunya yang selalu sibuk itu memberikan pelukan selamat malam sebelum ia pergi ke kamar, atau kapan terakhir kali ia bermain berkejaran bersama ibunya di taman. Yang bisa Chanel ingat hanya perempuan-perempuan berseragam pelayan yang mengantarnya sampai di tempat tidur dan perempuan-perempuan sama yang menjaganya di taman bermain semasa ia kecil ketika teman-temannya yang lain diantar ibu mereka masing-masing. Melihat ibu dan anak beruang di depannya membuat Chanel sadar jika hewan seperti beruang pun bisa memperlakukan buah hatinya lebih baik dari manusia.

Setumpuk air mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Tepat ketika ia menyaksikan ibu beruang melepas anaknya dari pelukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya hantu ketiga yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanel.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Tangis itu pecah. "Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja ketika aku berada jauh dari rumah? Apa menurutmu aku bisa baik-baik saja dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang melelahkan ini?"

Melihat Chanel menangis, sang hantu mendekat ke arahnya. "Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Chanel tahu jika pulang ke kamar tidurnya tidak bisa begitu saja mengubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik, namun mendengar kalimat itu membuatnya bisa bersikap lebih tenang. Ia mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan telapak tangan, sementara sang ibu beruang meninggalkan anaknya menuju salah satu bongkahan es yang dekat dengan sungai.

"Oh, bisakah kau membuat ibu beruang itu memeluk anaknya lagi?" Chanel bertanya pada sang hantu.

"Kita tak bisa menyentuh mereka."

Chanel kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi kekecewaan itu tak berlangsung lama ketika dilihatnya anak beruang itu mengikuti kemana sang ibu pergi. Chanel berharap banyak ibu beruang akan berbalik dan kembali mengajak anaknya berlatih berkelahi sambil bermain-main. Nyatanya sang ibu tetap berjalan ke arah sungai lalu melompat ke dalam untuk mencari ikan. Beruang kecil itu menunggu ibunya, duduk terdiam di salah satu bongkahan es yang luasnya tidak lebih dari dua meter.

Menyaksikan bagaimana lembutnya bulu putih beruang kutub di atas hamparan salju membuat Chanel tersenyum. Anak beruang itu hanya terdiam sebentar. Beberapa menit setelah ditinggal ibunya, ia berguling-guling, bermain-main seorang diri dengan mengibas-ngibaskan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam ke udara, tanpa menyadari jika bongkahan es tempatnya berpijak mulai bergerak menjauh dari tepi sungai. Ada retakan di bagian tepi bongkahan es itu. Retakan yang memanjang dengan cepat hingga bisa dirasakan oleh beruang kutub kecil yang kini bangkit dan mulai kebingungan.

"Tidak. Lakukan sesuatu!" Chanel memekik menyaksikan kejadian itu. "Lakukan sesuatu sebelum esnya pecah dan dia masuk ke sungai."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa saja," Chanel melayang panik ketika dilihatnya anak beruang kutub itu kini hanya bertahan di atas potongan es yang lebih kecil. "Cepat! Selamatkan dia!"

"Sudah kubilang kita tak bisa menyentuhnya."

"Hantu kedua menciptakan sarang lebah yang madunya bisa dimakan beruang. Harusnya kau juga bisa menyelamatkan beruang kecil itu!"

Sang hantu bergaun beludru menggeleng lemah, "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Lagi pula, waktu kita sudah habis di tempat ini."

"Maksudmu kita akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"Ya. Aku akan membawamu pulang. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Kita tidak bisa pulang dan membiarkan beruang itu tenggelam!"

"Terlambat, Chanel." Sang hantu menyentuh pundak Chanel. Detik berikutnya, ia menyaksikan layar putih bersih dan merasakan sensasi melayang yang sama ketika ia dibawa pergi dari kamarnya untuk mengunjungi habitat-habitat berbagai spesies beruang.

Chanel Oberlin sudah kembali pulang.

oOo

Chanel sesenggukan di lantai kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, Chanel Nomor 3 dan 5 tengah mengamatinya dengan dahi mengernyit keheranan. Hari sudah pagi.

"Chanel, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanel Nomor 5 dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Tidak. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Chanel bangkit. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya seraya membuka laptop di atas meja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" giliran Chanel Nomor 3 yang bertanya, "Apa Chad memutuskan hubungan kalian lagi? Jangan khawatir, Chanel, dia pasti akan kembali. Aku yakin."

"Ini lebih penting dari itu, Nomor 3!" Jemari Chanel kini menekan tuts papan ketik laptopnya dengan cepat. Ia beralih dari satu laman ke laman lain guna mencari informasi mengenai konservasi beruang. Begitu menemukan informasi yang diinginkannya, Chanel segera meraih ponsel di meja, menyentuh nomor-nomor yang sama seperti yang tertera di layar laptopnya. Kedua pengikut setia Chanel saling bertukar pandang heran.

Chanel mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya di meja ketika menunggu jaringan terhubung. Setelah ia mendengar sapaan seorang wanita di seberang sana, Chanel segera bersuara.

" _Ya. Aku Chanel Oberlin. Aku ingin memberikan donasi untuk konservasi beruang_."

Ia mendengarkan apa yang petugas di seberang telepon katakan.

" _Tentu saja. Aku akan segera mengirimkannya. Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku agak menyesal mengatakannya, tapi aku punya banyak koleksi mantel, gaun, syal dan pakaian yang terbuat dari bulu beruang. Apa aku bisa mendonasikannya juga_?"

" _Apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan dengan pakaian-pakaian itu?_ "

" _Oh!_ " Chanel memekik, sebelah tangannya menutup mulut, " _Maksudmu bayi-bayi beruang yang kehilangan induknya akan diselimuti dengan pakaian-pakaian itu agar mereka bisa tenang? Itu… sangat menyedihkan_."

Chanel kembali terdiam mendengarkan.

" _Baiklah. Ambil saja semuanya di Asrama Kappa Kappa Tau, Wallace University."_

" _Tidak. Aku yang harus berterima kasih. Sampai jumpa._ "

Chanel menutup telepon.

"Kau akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kami, Chanel?" Chanel No. 5 kembali bertanya.

"Tunggu setelah aku selesai menelepon sekali lagi." Chanel kini mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontak ponselnya dan segera menyentuh tombol panggil.

" _Hai, Ronald. Aku tahu ini masih pagi dan kau belum sempat minum kopi. Tapi tolong segera urus berkas tuntutan untuk butik FURtassia. Toko pakaian itu sudah mengimpor pakaian illegal dari bulu hewan yang dilindungi._ Can you believe that?"

" _Ini sangat penting, Ronald. Jadi jangan mengacaukannya. Aku mengandalkanmu._ "

Telepon terputus. Chanel menutup panggilan tanpa sempat mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pengacara pribadinya di seberang sana. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Ia kini bisa tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, ia sudah melakukan apa yang bisa dan sudah seharusnya ia lakukan. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati dua pengikutnya semakin mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita akan membeli banyak _Teddy Bear_ hari ini. Bersiap-siaplah."

…

.

END

.

…

Author's Note:

Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Scream Queens dan juga entri Bahasa Indonesia pertama di FFn. Jadi maaf jika oneshotnya relatif panjang karena saya ingin memperkenalkan terlebih dahulu karakter Chanel Oberlin untuk readers yang belum kenal. Jujur, saya terinspirasi oleh Chanel yang sering memakai pakaian berbulu dengan tema vintage dan pastel. Meski bulunya imitasi, tak ada salahnya saya buat dramatis di sini, kan? Hihi.

Judul fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari fairytale "Goldilocks and Three Bears". Tapi alih-alih masuk sembarangan ke pondok beruang lalu makan bubur dan tidur seperti Goldilocks, Chanel malah mengalami hal yang sama seperti Mr. Scrooge dalam "A Christmas Carol"-nya Charles Dickens. Duh, saya memang agak ngaco. Karena terlalu sering dicekoki dongeng, ide tulisan yang datang jadi melebar kemana-mana. *maafkan!

Anyway, saya tidak bisa menulis fic ini tanpa challenge dari author _crystallized cherry_ dan _psycheros_. Selain menjadi prompt untuk nulis fic, ikutan challenge ini juga menambah ilmu dan awareness saya tentang hewan-hewan terancam punah di seluruh dunia. Many thanks! ^^

Last but not least, thanks to you for reading this. Mind to review?

Lots of love, —MM


End file.
